heatter_quigleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hip Hop Squares (2017)
This is chronicling the 2017 version of Hip Hop Squares. Most commonly known as VH1 Hip Hop Squares its the show where you can "Come to Play, Stay to Party", produced by Jesse Collins Entertainment. In association with Entertain the Brutes, Cube Vision and The Firm. Game format In this version, two hip hop celebrities competed to win money for their fans in the studio audience. Other than that, the game remains the same as it always been, but with this one exception: to make a decision, the star in control presses one of two buttons in front of him/her (i.e. Green to agree, red to disagree). In season 3, the questions have props in order to aid the celebrities. Also unlike the MTV2 version, there's no "G-Spot/Secret Square" round at all, However there is a "Hidden Square" in season 3. The first game is worth $1,000 while the second game is worth $2,000. In addition, each captured square is worth a random cash amount revealed when a star is chosen from $500 to $1,000. In season 1, cash amounts range from $300 - $900 in round 1 and $500 - $1,500 in round 2. Starting in season 2, cash amounts range from $500 - $1,500 in round 1 and $500 - $2,000 in round 2. In some from season 1 episodes, the first game is worth $500 and the second game is worth $1,000. In the first game, cash amount range from $100 - $500 while the second game ranges from $300 - $900. Hidden Square The secret square return under this new name in season 3 but only is played in round 1, as before, picking that square and giving a correct response wins a bonus prize. ---- The star with the most money won the match and went on to play the bonus round for a chance to double the dollars or win a trip for the winning fan. So far, this version had three different bonus rounds. Bonus Round Season 1 (3-in-a-Row): The nine squares will flash around the board. The winning fan stops the board by hitting a button in front of him/her. When it stops on a square, the winning star's symbol gets placed there. Unlike All-Star Blitz's bonus round, a spin of the board cannot land on a square occupied by a symbol. The winning team has five chances to make a tic tac toe. If the winning team succeeds, their winnings are doubled. Season 2 ("Pick That Dough"): Each star has a prize contained in a record sleeve. Eight have cash from $1 to $5,000 while one has a trip. The winning fan picks three stars in a tic-tac-toe pattern and wins the prizes revealed. Season 3 ("Square Secrets"): The winning fan picks three stars in a tic-tac-toe style pattern. They are then told a secret about one of those stars. Picking the correct star awarded $10,000 to the fan. Trivia The version was executive produced by rapper/actor Ice Cube. In addition (unlike Whoopi Goldberg) he also serves as the announcer and sometimes acts as the center square. This version was not only the first to feature celebrities as contestants, but also the first version to have on some episodes with contestants to play with the same gender or family members. The squares part of the set resembles the Hollywood Squares half of The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour. For the first two seasons, this version had a hip hop dance group known as The XO Squad. They have been eliminated in season 3. DeRay Davis was once a panelists in the original MTV2 version before he became a host in the VH1 version. This also mirrors to John Davidson for when he was a former panelists on the original Hollywood Squares with Peter Marshall before he became a host of his own version of Squares in the 80s. The season 1 bonus round "3-in-a-Row" plays similar to the bonus round from the short-lived game show All Star Blitz however, unlike Blitz's bonus round, a spin of the board cannot land on a square occupied by a symbol. The elements of the two celebrity contestants and the two colored buttons would've later been carried over to Nashville Squares on CMT hosted by Bob Saget in 2019. This was the second spinoff series of its kind to have its own reboot, the first was Celebrity Family Feud (Harvey era) in 2015. International Versions Merchandise Photos Logo 3rd season with Pink Backdrops Episode Status Video See Also The Hollywood Squares Storybook Squares The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour Hollywood Squares (1986) Planet Hollywood Squares Hollywood Squares (1992 proposed revival) Hollywood Squares (1998) Hollywood Squares (2015 proposed revival) Hip Hop Squares Nashville Squares Link Official Website Category:Game Shows A-M Category:VH1 Category:2017 Premiere